fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Heracles
This page contains information about Berserker in Fate/Another. Innates Divine Skin *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Reduces physical damage done to Berserker by 12.'' **'Upgrade:' Skills True Strike *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Berserker deals damage in a straight line. ***Lv 1: 200 damage ***Lv 2: 250 damage ***Lv 3: 300 damage ***Lv 4: 350 damage ***Lv 5: 400 damage **'Range:' 1000 **'Area of Effect:' 250 **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds Courage *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Berserker swipes at nearby enemies, reducing their armor, increasing his attack and reducing his attack speed.'' ***Lv 1: -3 Armor, +15 damage, 20% chance to do 25 extra damage, -20% attack speed. ***Lv 2: -6 Armor, +25 damage, 30% chance to do 35 extra damage, -15% attack speed. ***Lv 3: -9 Armor, +35 damage, 40% chance to do 45 extra damage, -10% attack speed. ***Lv 4: -12 Armor, +45 damage, 50% chance to do 55 extra damage, -5% attack speed. ***Lv 5: -15 Armor, +55 damage, 60% chance to do 65 extra damage, no attack speed reduction. **'Duration:' 9/12/15/18/21 **'Cooldown:' 15/18/21/24/27 **'Special:' Targets self, instant cast. Berserk *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Berserker locks his HP to a certain amount for some time. HP is reset to this amount every 0.25 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 800 HP ***Lv 2: 1050 HP ***Lv 3: 1300 HP ***Lv 4: 1550 HP ***Lv 5: 1800 HP **'Duration:' 4/4.5/5/5.5/6 **'Cooldown:' 25 seconds **'Special:' Instant cast, dispelled by Purge effects and Rulebreaker. **'Upgrade:' Nine Lives *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Berserker rushes to the target location and hits the area with his axe nine times.'' ***Lv 1: 70x8, 300 damage. 860 total damage ***Lv 2: 80x8, 450 damage. 1090 total damage' ***Lv 3: 90x8, 600 damage. 1320 total damage ***Lv 4: 100x8, 750 damage. 1550 total damage ***Lv 5: 110x8, 900 damage. 1780 total damage **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Area of Effect:' 350, 500 for last hit **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Special:' Uninterruptible once cast, disables Command Spells on both Berserker and his targets. Attributes Improve Divinity *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Improves Berserker's Great Magic to A Rank (25%) and doubles the amount of damage that Divine Skin blocks.'' Ultimate Berserk *'Stats Required:' 17 **''Improves Berserk and gives Berserker's normal attacks a 20% chance to do 200 damage in a 250 area and 100 damage in a 350 area.'' God Hand *'Stats Required:' 20 **''Grants Berserker 11 resurrections upon dying. If Berserker is the last servant remaining on his team in a Deathmatch, he will not revive. Berserker is invulnerable for 3 seconds upon revival, but his sight range is reduced to 500/500.'' Reincarnation *'Stats Required:' 17 **''Every 180 seconds, Berserker's health and mana is restored(6 hours in game time). When Berserker revives from God Hand or Revive, he will do damage in a 500 area equivalent to 40% of his maximum health.'' Ultimate Roaring Berserk(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast True Strike, Berserk and Courage within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Berserker lets out a deafening roar that does varying damage and effects depending on distance from Berserker. Berserker's health is healed fully upon casting this, and Berserker is silenced and cannot use items for 10 seconds after casting. Every player's screen is filled with an image of Berserker for 2 seconds upon successful cast of this.'' ***'300 Range:' 3 second stun, 1000 damage ***'1000 Range:' 50% slow, 800 damage ***'2000 Range:' 50% slow, 500 damage ***'3000 Range:' 50% slow **'Cooldown:' 120 seconds.